


One in Every Color

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The first rule of fashion is if you find something that fits, is flattering, and is comfortable (the fashion trifecta), you get one in every color.





	

Chris Mustang had worn heels everyday of her life since she was fifteen years old.  She wore four inch stilettos on good days and two inch pumps on bad days.  Wedges were clunky and reminded her of horse hooves.  Flats killed her arches, even the adorable ballet ones.  Mules were just plain ugly, and she’d never worn a pair of sneakers, their appearance making her think of sweat and stink- the awful odor that would roll out of Roy’s when he was just budding into a stinking, teenage boy.  
  
Twice a year she bought new shoes.  There was little cushioning in them, and even rotating them didn’t really help extend their short lives by much.  Paulette, the salesgirl who normally saw to her, was bubbly and excited, going on and on about a new style they’d just gotten in.  
  
“I know you’re not a fan of straps, but you don’t buckle them!  They _stretch_ in secret ways! And the foot bed has a nice, thick cushion!”  
  
Chris agreed to at least try them on as she sat down in the chair.  Paulette returned with a box and pulled out a very strappy three inch heel, black patent leather, with gleaming gold buckles.  She demonstrated the stretch factor, indicating no buckling of any kind would be necessary,  and slipped it on Chris’ foot.  She put the other one on and invited her to take a walk…  
  
They were beautiful.  They were _comfy_.  They would be hers.  
  
“Gimme one in every color.”


End file.
